


Venganza

by Anonymous



Category: Suspen
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Revenge, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Un joven ve como sus padres son violentamente asesinados y a lo largo de una historia llena de drama, romance y suspenso, se descubre quién es el desde sus más profundas raíces e intenta superar la depresión y muerte de ellos, hallar al autor intelectual del crimen y vengarse.
Collections: Libros, Series, books :P





	Venganza

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo, espero que les guste. Cualquier sugerencia será bien aceptada <3

**Capitulo I**

**Desgracia**

—¡Zona despejada! —Escuche, escondido tras un escritorio, después de haber visto cómo en un instante un desconocido disparó cuatro veces a mi madre, cayendo ella como árbol talado en medio del bosque golpeando secamente el piso y brotando de su cabeza y pecho un intenso río color carmesí que llegaba hasta donde me encontraba. En menos de un segundo, otro sujeto asesino a otras personas, entre ellas, a mi padre, que cayó desplomado al suelo en un golpe seco. Todos en el lugar habían muerto menos yo; creo que no me vieron, o lo hicieron pero me perdonaron la vida, más sin embargo en ese momento hubiera preferido que me disparasen. Mis ganas de gritar eran intensas y casi incontenibles, pero sabía que si llegaba a emitir ruido alguno, esa sería mi condena a muerte, por lo que agradezco al estado de shock y miedo que me poseyeron al presenciar aquella desgarradora escena, que llegaban a ser aún más intensos y fuertes, por lo que me era imposible liberarme en un grito. Solo me limite a ver.

Cuando el eco del pesado pisar de las botas de aquellos hombres se fue atenuando mientras se alejaban por el mismo pasillo que usaron para ingresar, reaccione, me levanté y corrí primero a dónde mi madre y postrado al lado de ella metí mis brazos bajo su empapada espalda la levanté un poco y vi su cara relajada pero con una leve expresión de preocupación, sus ojos que solían ser alegres, tiernos y despiertos, ahora se veían como si estuviesen apagados, con la vista fija he inmóvil en el mismo punto, quietos, me susurraban en mi alma que ella ya nunca mas me volvería a despertar en las mañanas con un desayuno servido y ropa limpia esperándome, nunca me regañaria al hacer algo indebido ni me volvería a dar un consejo que nunca llegue a pedirle, un te quiero o una muestra de cariño, esos ojos me decían que ella, tan joven y con tanto potencial, cariño y energía que todo el tiempo cargaba en la mochila de su personalidad, había muerto, más sin embargo quise despertarla de su sueño eterno.

-¡Mamá! ¡Despierta! ¡No nos puedes abandonar! -Susurre entre lágrimas mientras con mis manos ensangrentadas le acariciaba por última vez la cara y la besaba en la frente- ¡No te puedes ir ya! ¡No sé qué hacer sin ti! ¡Vuelve!.

Después de fracasar en el absurdo intento de revivir a un muerto, repetí el mismo proceso con aquel hombre honesto, fiel y trabajador que era mi padre; Todo fue inútil, su cara pálida y relajada no reaccionaba. No sabía que hacer, no podía creer que nunca volvería a escuchar la voz de ellos y que ahora tendría que valerme por mi mismo, en mi cabeza no me lo creía, y aún no me creo lo que pasó. Solo me límite a hacerle caso a la voz, que me decía que huyese de ahí, más no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar solos a mis padres, pero sabía que si me quedaba, podía acompañarlos en el otro mundo y verlos antes de lo que tenía pensado, por lo que mi intento de supervivencia me gano y salí de la oficina 304, lugar de la masacre. Corrí lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo y fuí hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, y ya en el, al escuchar a lo lejos voces y violentos insultos de algunas personas, me refugie en la oficina 202 escondiéndome en un armario al lado de un archivador de documentos.

-Maldita sea José, lo hicimos todo al revés. ¿Qué tan difícil te era seguir unas desdichadas órdenes?. -dijo un tipo alto, armado, con la cara cubierta por diversas telas y entrando a la oficina en la que me escondi-.

\- Joder, yo solo quería hacerlo a mi manera, eres un cobarde -refuto José, un tipo de una altura menor, cabellera abundante, castaña y un rostro cubierto por telas y lentes-. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer, vámonos

-Calla, idiota. Saca esa información y vámonos, yo no hay nada que podamos cambiar -dijo el otro hombre.

José abrió violentamente un archivador ubicado al lado de dónde me escondi, estaba repleto de carpetas que poseían la información personal de sientos de personas. Al instante, mientras observaba por una pequeña rendija, en mi intento de hacer el mayor silencio posible, me percate de una escena que un alma de 15 años, criada en el confort de una familia cariñosa, un ser introvertido y callado, con pocas amistades y que en su vida solo conocía el trayecto diario y monótono de la escuela a la casa y de la casa a la escuela podría observar: decenas de personas, mamás, papás, hijos, hermanos, muertos, sumergidos en un inmenso charco rojo ubicado en el segundo piso del “Banco Tuyo” sede principal.

Cuando los autores de la matanza presenciada por aquel joven dejaron oficina, salieron hacia el tercer piso y sus pasos por fin dejaron de oírse a lo largo del pasillo, abrí tímidamente la puerta, horrorizado por la escena que estába viendo, inmovil, lleno de miedo, y paralizado. Aquella escena era digna de aparecer la película gore más realista que pudiese existir, o de ser mencionada en uno de los vídeos de un youtuber que se estaba volviendo famoso en aquel tiempo y del que todos en mi escuela, un montón de adolescentes con hormonas de sobra, que andaban en la constante busqueda de aprobación y popularidad, hablaban todo el tiempo para poder aparentar ser intelectuales, a la moda e imperturbables; Dross.

Después de observar esa escena por unos minutos y haberla grabado en la mente, mi cuerpo recibió instantáneamente un shot de adrenalina, el cual me permitió correr lo más rápido que pude, como gacela huyendo de su depredador, a salida principal del lugar, la cuál estaba custodiada por 3 hombres armados, que hubiesen sido completamente intimidantes y me hubiesen hecho paralizar de nuevo, si no fuera porque sentados en el piso, tomando cerveza en medio de un tipo de celebración que segundos después fue interrumpida por dos cosas; mi presencia y al instante por una fuerte explosión la cuál derribo la puerta, dejándome aturdido y herido. Casi de inmediato, decenas de personas con trajes de algún escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, entraron, inmovilizado a los hombres que mencioné anteriormente. Alguien me alzó en su hombro, me saco del pabellón principal, pabellón que estaba diseñando para que quienes están en el, se sientan alegres, y con ganas de venderle su alma por unos cuantos años a desconocidos multimillonarios para lucrarlos aún más a cambio de un pequeño préstamo. Sin embargo, a pesar de las estrategias de marketing y diseño usadas en el lugar, no dejaba de sentirse el ambiente de un cementerio.

Cuando me sacaron del lugar, aún sintiendome aturdido por la explosión, viendo borroso y solo oyendo el sonido de decenas de sirenas, gritos, el llanto de hombres y mujeres, lamentos de dolor, reporteros, disparos a lo lejos… cerré los ojos y me desmaye, no supe más de ese día, ni de los siguientes 3 días, que fue cuando desperté, un 6 de noviembre del 2013 alrededor de las 10:00a.m. en la sala de algún hospital de la fría ciudad. –¿Me dormí de repente? O quizás habré viajado en el tiempo… ¿Dónde estoy? –fueron mis primeros pensamientos- Lo primero que recuerdo haber visto fue un techo blanco iluminado por algunas luces que cegaron mis ojos por un par de minutos. Voltee mi cabeza y vi unas cuantas camas vacías, bien arregladas, se veían tan suaves como la que estaba bajo mi espalda. Las cortinas blancas dejaban pasar algunos rayos de luz que chocaban contra la cama, las baldosas blancas y brillantes e iluminaban el cuarto. Observé a mi derecha y vi que de mi brazo salía una jeringa conectada a una delgada manguera que inyectaba en mi cuerpo algún líquido. En mi dedo había algo presionándolo y conectaba a una máquina que al parecer marcaba mis signos vitales. Así estuve por unos minutos explorando con mi mirada la habitación, escuchando los sonidos del pasillo tras la puerta y pensando en todo lo que pasó la última vez que estuve despierto; esperaba que todo hubiese sido sido un sueño.

Quince minutos después de haber despertado, la puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera con mi refrigerio: unas galletas con algo de jugo. Ella tenía un uniforme azul claro y bajo la bandeja de mi comida tenía unas carpetas. Se acercó a con cansados pasos y cara somnolienta, tenía el cabello completamente desarreglado a medio sostener con un caucho. Al parecer llevaba ahí desde la noche.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Ya llamo al doctor. Dime cómo te sientes. -Dijo la mujer viéndome con una mirada de tristeza como si fuera más conciente que yo de todo lo que perdí- Aquí está tu refrigerio -Coloco en la mesa la bandeja que llevaba.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… el pecho, el pie… ¿Qué pasó con mi familia? -Dije, esperando que ella dijera que están bien y que ya venían a verme, cuando en realidad yo ya sabía cuál fue el destino de ellos, pero esperaba que todo fuera un sueño y negaba mi nueva realidad-.

-Si son Annie Martínez y Alberto Benedetti… por lo que pudimos ver en tu identificación… fallecieron hace 3 días, lo siento mucho… descansa y espera. -Dijo la mujer sin poder verme a los ojos, al parecer evitando ver la cara de una persona al enterarse que perdió lo más preciado que tenía y que le esperaba un duro duelo… nadie quiere ver eso-, lo siento.

Hice un breve silencio, mirándola a los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decir, no lo podía creer, no lo procesaba a pesar de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

-Gracias –Le respondí difícilmente.

La mujer salió de la habitación del hospital, cerró la puerta y me quedé solo, no solo en la habitación, sino que también habia confirmado que iba a estar solo en la vida, por lo menos eso creía en aquel entonces. Quería llorar pero era incapaz de ello, no dejaba de imaginarme a los autores materiales e intelectuales del asesinato de mis padres empalados, mutilados, desollados, desangrándose; muertos después de haber sufrido por mi las peores torturas medievales jamás creadas, mi mente no dejaba de contemplar una escena así, mi sed de venganza aumentaba exponencialmente a cada instante, a cada segundo; en mi cabeza cada escena era más sangrienta y peor que la otra, y ellos sufrían cada vez más y más creando en mi mente satisfacción cada vez que me imaginaba sus gritos de agonía, hasta que cuando menos me lo espere, ingresaron a la habitación varios doctores y enfermeros a un hombre sin piernas y lleno de vendajes, lo dejaron en una cama al lado mío y se retiraron. Cuando esas personas salieron, yo ya no estaba solo en la habitación, únicamente en mi vida, y para atenuar esa soledad, me quedé hablando con el por un breve instante.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué te paso? -Le pregunte animadamente mientras lo observaba, a pesar de sentirme mal, siempre le caracterizo querer ayudar cada vez que pudiera, y esa no era la excepción: el tenía un rostro que aparentaba unos 17 o 18 años pero con una mirada apagada y deprimida, parecía muerto en vida a pesar de su juventud-.

-Soy Daniel, creo que es evidente que no podré caminar de nuevo… mi familia murió en el robo. -dijo con una voz débil mientras miraba fijamente al techo-.

-Oh… lo siento mucho… -respondí mientras reflexionaba sobre mis anteriores pensamientos de venganza; yo había perdido a mi familia, pero el había perdido a su familia y sus piernas, sin embargo yo solo pensaba en vengarme, más el me decía con su mirada que solo quería morir.

Deje de pensar en vengarme, en mi mente empecé a visualizar el largo duelo que me esperaba ¿Quién me iba a despertar todos los días a las 5:30am para ir a estudiar? ¿Quién después de un día frío y lluvioso me iba a recibir en casa con un café caliente dado con amor, sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿Quién me iba a dar ese afectó, cariño y amor que necesitaba para vivir? ¿Quién me iba a dar la atención que necesitaba a mi edad? ¿A quien le iba dar las flores de papel, la carta, el porta retratos, el vaso decorado, aquella que hacíamos en la clase de artes del colegio para el día de la madre? ¿A quien iba a a llevar a mi colegio el día de la familia? Si yo ya no tengo familia, me fue arrebatada por el egoísmo de algún desgraciado que quería arreglarse la vida en un día, sin importarle el daño que le hiciera a los demás. Y no solo me dolía esto, también me dolía saber que además de mi, hubo más personas con el mismo destino y que estaban pasando por lo mismo.

No me cabía en la cabeza la 0 empatía que había en la cabeza de las personas que hicieron tal acto. ¿Acaso no pensaban en que se iban a quedar solas, tristes y desamparadas cientas de personas a causa de su maldito egoísmo? ¿No les dolía saber eso? A mí sí, y me dolía bastante, porque fui una de esas personas, una de tantas. Me dolía saber que a mis 15 años, nunca volvería a recibir una muestra de afecto, una gota de sabiduría de mi madre o un consejo y cariño de mi padre, incluso extrañaba que me gritaran o regañaran cuando hacía o no hacía algo. Sabía que había gente con padres crueles, violentos y que despreciaban a sus hijos, hijos que nunca en su vida recibieron esto, pero yo si, y estaba acostumbrado a ello, por lo que ya lo extrañaba… y en medio de esos pensamientos, llore.

Estuve dos días más hospitalizado, en esas 48 horas estuve viendo algunas películas en el televisor del cuarto, compuse algo música simple en mi laptop que me habían traído de mi casa, leí y trate de escapar de los pensamientos de luto que me invadan, hable y conocí un poco a Daniel: Cuando finalizo sus estudios se dedicó de lleno a la gimnasia, había ganado varias competencias regionales y nacionales, en 2 semanas partía al extranjero, pues entre 50 candidatos el y unos cuantos habían Sido elegidos para representar al país. Ahora sin piernas, la escalera que había construido por tantos años para llegar al su cielo -Los juegos olímpicos-, se había caído, no sabía que iba a ser de el.

Cuando regrese a casa… se sintió raro. La dulce y cálida voz de mi madre saludándome no estuvo presente, en lugar de esta, me dio la bienvenida la voz tosca y violenta de mi tía; respondí su saludo y a las típicas preguntas que le hacen a alguien que recién sale del hospital: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Quieres ir a descansar?. Después de hablar con ella, subí a mi cuarto me tire a mi cama y me quedé contemplando el techo de madera, las paredes blancas, mi estante de libros, los instrumentos colgados, la ropa desordenada tirada en la silla y en el piso, cómo la luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana bordeando la cortina roja y chocaba contra las hojas y la suciedad de mi escritorio, escuchaba a lo lejos el pitido de los carros, los gritos de los vendedores y me empecé a preguntar sobre la vida de cada uno de ellos y a crear en mi mente distintas historias de vida, familias para cada uno, amistades y problemas, a ponerle nombres a cada uno: para mí, Juan era el que vendía plátanos, ayer su mujer había descubierto su infidelidad y hace dos semanas había perdido su trabajo como asesor comercial. Liliana era la vendedora de tortas, había huido de su casa porque no soportaba vivir con su padrastro, quien la abusaba, ni con su mamá que no le creía, Liliana había llegado hace dos años a la ciudad en busca de una nueva vida. Walter era el señor de acento estadounidense que estaba peleando con Francisco el taxista, después de haber provocado ambos un accidente en el que ninguno estaba libre de culpa. Y así estuve fantaseando por unas cuantas horas hasta quedar dormido.

Cuando desperté ya eran las 8:00pm, bajé a los cocina donde se encontraba mi tía, con quién tuve una breve conversación en la que ella me contó que en los días que estuve en el hospital fue el funeral de mis padres, y que mañana ellos iban a ser enterrados, que me prepararse para ello, después del breve intercambio de palabras comi y me fui a dormir nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, busque el mejor traje que tenía y me pregunte ¿Por qué me debía vestir así? Mis padres no me iban a ver, ellos ya no estaban, lo único que se encontraba en el féretro eran unos cuantos kilos de carne y hueso que habían sido manejados por el cerebro de ellos, yo solo quería sentir como si me despidiese de ellos, cosa que nunca hice y la última vez que hablé con ellos antes del incidente estuvimos pelando. ¿Me iba a vestir elegante mente solo para quedar bien con mi familia? En fin, deje de darle vueltas al asunto y dejar de pretender ser rebelde y antisistema conmigo mismo y solo me vestí. Junto a algunos familiares nos dirigimos al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia religiosa y finalizada está, unos cuantos vehículos y la carroza funebre nos dirigimos al cementerio, lugar que me daba la misma sensación que el pabellón de la sede principal del Banco Tuyo el 3 de noviembre del 2013

Durante el entierro, las personas llorando me decían que lo sentían mucho, yo trataba de calmarlos y darles algo de consuelo. Me sentía mal por mis padres y por ellos ¿No debería ser al revés? Ellos consolandome y yo llorando a grito herido ¿Por qué debía calmarlos? Tenía ganas de decirles “!Callaos! ¡dejen de llorar maldita sea! déjenme concentrarme y sentir que me despido de ellos en este ritual… ya que nunca pude decirles adiós el vida” y empezar a llorar inconsolablemente. Sin embargo no era capaz, algo en mi no me permitía tratar así a la gente, pena, vergüenza, empatía, o lo que fuera que sea, me bloqueaba y solo me limitaba a consolarlos, sentía como si ellos estuviesen así por mi culpa; Pero tampoco pude llorar como quise… yo ya no tenía familia, habían sido asesinados frente a mis ojos… sin embargo, en medio de tanta gente no podía derramar ni una sola lágrima para liberar toda la tristeza que sentía en mi, no sé si estaba bastante concentrado en consolar a los demás, me distraían las cámaras de algunos malditos, chismosos e indolentes medios de comunicación o quizás era mi timidez y me daba pena, el caso es que simplemente no podía llorar.

Finalizado el entierro me dirigí a mi casa por un camino distinto al de mi familia, quería estar solo. Tomé un vaso de agua y encendí el televisor, lo primero que ví, fue que en las noticias mencionaban que hoy fueron enterrados a los fallecidos en el incidente del pasado 3 de noviembre y un reportero narraba una breve nota recordando lo que ocurrió aquel día:

Reportero:

“El pasado 3 de noviembre, miembros de una banda criminal aún no identificada ingresaron violentamente a la sede principal del Banco Tuyo, iniciando un tiroteo con los guardias y policías que se encontraban en el lugar. Según la policía, para no dejar testigos de los hechos, incendiaron e intentaron asesinar a todos los empleados y clientes que se encontraban en el establecimiento. De las 204 personas que se encontraban en el recinto, solo hubo 18 sobrevivientes. Los criminales como si fuera una escena de película, huyeron en un helicóptero que aterrizó y despegó en cuestión de pocos minutos. Días después del incidente este mismo vehículo fue encontrado incinerado en una de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad. Se desconoce el paradero de los criminales”.

Después de escuchar eso, no quise saber más del tema, cambie de canal y ví algunas películas. Horas después me quede dormido, dormí toda esa noche y todo el día siguiente, día en el cual se cumplía una semana de la muerte de mis padres, día en el que con el sueño, escape nuevamente de mi nuevo vacío y pensamientos de luto.

El día siguiente fue un lunes, día de ir a la escuela. Solo me faltaban dos años para graduarme. Esa mañana cuando desperté, lo primero que hice fue pensar en que siempre imaginé a mamá y papá felices y orgullosos de mi el día de mi graduación, y yo, orgulloso porque les hice sentir que todo su esfuerzo y trabajo para costearse mi escuela valió la pena, que cada peso gastado en ello no fue en vano y quería agradecerles por eso, con mi diploma en la mano mientras los abrazaba a los dos, mientras le decía a mi mamá “!Gracias mami! Mira”, mientras la besaba en la mejilla y le mostraba el diploma, e igualmente con mi padre, y, ese mismo día salir los 3 felices, como una familia viva y unida a cierto restaurante lujoso al que siempre quise ir y comer en el los tres a manera de celebración... Cuando volví a la realidad y baje del mundo de los sueños e ilusiones, tenía varias lágrimas bajando por mi mejilla, los ojos aguados y rojos, mi tía me dijo que bajara pero yo no quería ir a estudiar, cerré la puerta y me tire a la cama. Ese día, también dormí y llore todo el dia, al igual que toda esa semana.

El siguiente lunes, una semana después de haber decidido no ir a estudiar, un número desconocido empezó a llamar a mi celular, no quise contestar, no tenía ganas de levantarme a por el teléfono y mucho menos de hablar con persona alguna, pero estuvieron insistiendo bastante, tenía ganas de apagar el celular y continuar acostado en mi cama comiendo, viendo películas y haciendo nada, pero respondí la llamada.

-Hola, ¿Con quién hablo? -Dije-.

-Te hablamos de tu colegió, queremos saber porque no has regresado, te estás quedando en notas, ya casi finaliza el año y a este paso perderás -Respondio una mujer con un acento monótono pero preocupado-.

-Lo siento… he estado ocupado, pero mañana voy -Dije con mi voz, pero en mi mente respondí con rabia, diciendo que no quiero volver, siento que ya nada vale la pena, nada más importa a parte de lo que siento. ¿Saben lo que me acaba de pasar? Maldita sea, ¿Es difícil aplazarme todo, comprenderme? No quiero ir mañana ni nunca, ¿Por qué no te vas a joder a otra persona? Maldita onstitución insensible, como quisiera poder pasar todo sin hacer nada-.

-Perfecto, aquí te esperamos -Dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono y colgó.

Al día siguiente, fui a la escuela, y en ella, me comporte con normalidad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, a excepción de un notable descenso en mis notas, pero seguí siendo el estudiante solo y con pocos amigos. A pesar de que algunos trataba de apiadarse de mi e intentar incluirme en cosas, yo aún, en la mayoría de recreos caminaba solo a lo largo y ancho del colegió viendo en silencio como los demás disfrutan su vida, o iba a biblioteca y simplemente estaba allí, sin hacer nada. Seguí siendo el estudiante que en los trabajos grupales pedía hacerlo todo a solas pero muy pocas veces los profesores se lo permitían. Me era difícil hacer amigos y confiar en la gente, solo a pocos les interesaba medianamente socializar conmigo y a mi con ellos, otros cuantos lo intentaban, parecía que quisiesen ser mis amigos, pero yo no quería, sentía que les iba a caer mal, que eran malas compañías para mí, que me iban a hacer bullying, cosa que ya llevaba muchos años soportando desde primaría, que ya no soportaba más pero que poco a poco me he ido quitando de encima, como para que una mala decisión me haga cargar nuevamente con ese peso, tenía miedo de sufrirlo otra vez.

Así continúe mis días, hasta finalizar el año. esperaba nuevas cosas para mí 2014, pero la única novedad fue la noticia de que reprobe mi año escolar y debía repetirlo. Continúe con mi vida monótona, aburrida, sola y depresiva, aún me limitaba a ir de mi casa a la escuela y de mi escuela a mi casa, no salía, no porque no quisiese hacerlo (en parte si), sino, porque no tenía con quién hacerlo ni a dónde ir. Los siguientes años fueron iguales hasta llegar al 2016, cuando a mis 18 años hice la mayor estupidez, o quizás, tomé la más sabía decisión de mi vida.


End file.
